A 'Miles' In his Shoes
by The RayFox
Summary: "It's so weird; Eggman helping me and Tails working for the dark side... If it weren't for that stupid incident that happened a month ago, This wouldn't have occurred..." WARNING: This is a DIRECT SEQUEL To the Dark Transference. If you haven't read that, READ it. It's on my homepage. Otherwise, you'll get MAJOR spoilers.
1. Prologue- Pushing The Limits

A 'Miles' in His Shoes

Prologue- Pushing the Limits

It had been approximately 1 month since Tails had beaten Supreme Chaos, saved Sonic and saved Mobius. But, since then, his life had slowly been falling.

"Why did I have to say that I'd have it done today, WHY? Now I won't be able to test it or fix it in case of glitches in the software!" Tails had promised Sonic that he'd make him a new gadget that would help him infiltrate Eggman's Lair to see what the scientist is up to. However, as you may be able to tell, it isn't going so well.

"Okay, and we're…DONE! YES!" Tails shouted in relief. "Phew…. I probably should've worked on it a bit more last night, but, as I've learned, I need the sleep to work more efficiently. Oh well, at least it's done…. The Invisiboots." Tails had finally invented a pair of shoes that could turn somebody invisible with the click of a button. No more of that teleportation crap, and he didn't even want to MENTION the Time Machine he tried making (Trust me, we'll get there eventually.)

"Sonic… I've done it! I've invented an invisibility-type mechanism!" Tails declared as he rushed over to Sonic's location.

Sonic then turned around, and replied "Wow! Thanks, Tails! Looks like you managed to pull through this time! Now, what's this about invisibility?"

"Okay, now put these on, and push the button on the left shoe." Tails instructed.

Sonic followed the instructions, and sure enough, the Invisiboots worked! "WHOA! Tails, this is amazing! So, nobody can see me? AT ALL?"

"Yes, but the only part of you that stays visible is the button on the left boot, but that's not even part of your body! So, in short, yes, you're invisible."

"Awesome! I'll admit, you have been a bit meh with deadlines lately, but this thing... MAN! I'll be a better ninja than Espio!"

"Yeah….Now, if you'll excuse me…. *Yawn*….I've got to get a bit of rest." Tails said, and he left to do just that.

But meanwhile, in Eggman's Lair….

"Okay, I've just got to tighten this last bolt, and…. DAMNIT!" Eggman screamed. He was working on a new prototype for his second generation of Badniks, and so far…..it wasn't going so well….

"What seems to be the trouble, master?" an Egg Pawn asked from behind him.

"SILENCE! I'm working on a new Diabolical Droid! Do I need to pull a Badnik Attack on you?!" Eggman was of course, referring to what he did to Metal Sonic when he found out what was going on behind his back…. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

The Egg Pawn slowly stepped backwards, before hightailing it out of the construction room. He then dashed through the Generator Room, where Badniks created…. Well, more Badniks.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Slow down, buddy! What's going on?" A Buzz Bomber said to the Egg Pawn. But, he just kept running and screaming until he left the lair. "Hey, wait up!" The Buzz Bomber then chased after the Egg Pawn.

Sonic then spotted them running down the Green Hill. "Oh, this is going to be GOLD!" the invisible hedgehog said with a devious look in his invisible eyes. He then did his signature jump and defeated the Egg Pawn, but it rather looked like the Egg Pawn was just completely crushed by nothing.

"…**AAAAAAAHHHH!"** The Buzz Bomber screamed, but before it could retreat, Sonic defeated that Badnik as well, without even breaking a sweat.

TOTAL BADNIKS LEFT: 776 (WAS 778)

"WHAT THE…." Eggman then realized not to worry about that. He was making new Badnik blueprints, and they were absolutely stress-inducing to make.

"If only I was able to live like Tails for a day…" Eggman said with a shallow tone in his voice. Then he remembered. Tails still owed him a favor from when he helped him out about a month ago! "That's it! I'll make a bet with Tails, and he WON'T BE ABLE TO REFUSE!" Eggman then decided to schedule this confrontation. He'd make the bet tomorrow.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 1- Inescapable Bet

One thing about this story that will have an advantage over its prequel: (Once again, read it if you haven't, otherwise spoilers.) Its chapters are WAY longer. This chapter's even longer than Any chapters from The Dark Transference!

A 'Miles' in his Shoes

Chapter 1- Inescapable Bet

"Zzzzzz….." Tails was sleeping, having a strange dream. He dreamt of an alternate reality, one where he was the hero and Sonic was his assistant. However, in his dream, he realized he had this opportunity once before in his life…. Back when Sonic asked him. Those cringe-worthy words he replied back to the Hedgehog… 'I don't think I'm cut out for being a hero... not yet, at least.' He still regretted his decision to that day.

"Tails, WAKE UP!" Sonic yelled, and Tails jumped up, yelping a tiny bit.

"Sonic, why did you…. Wait a minute…. Sonic? Where are you?!" Tails asked, slightly panicking.

"Huh? But I'm right here! Wait a second…." Sonic then pressed the button on his new shoes, and was finally visible, much to Tails' relief.

"Okay, there you are…. Man, working on these inventions…. It's way too stressful to keep track of them all…"

"Hey, wait a minute… I thought you weren't going to work on these inventions yesterday. You were taking a break!"

"Sorry…. I get a little carried away sometimes. I actually woke up around 8 last night and ended up STILL passing out. Man, it's as if this floor is cursed or something… But that's highly unlikely…" Tails said as he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah… now come on, buddy, get off the floor." Sonic said as he helped Tails up. But, as he helped him up, he heard a siren. But not just any siren…..

"Oh no…. EGGMAN!" Tails yelped. "He's probably here so I can return that favor…. Oh no…"

"Wait, what favor?" Sonic asked.

"You know when I came back up to Angel Island after falling off?"

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't my doing… Eggman helped me and said, and I quote; 'You owe me big time, fox boy.'…. I wonder what he has in store for me…"

Finally, Eggman came down. "Why, hello there, Tails! And greetings to you too, Sonic." He said in a particularly cheerful tone.

"Oh. Hello, Egghead." Sonic replied back.

"Out of my WAY, Sonic! I need to talk to Tails for a bit. Would you mind getting out of here for a bit?" Eggman asked.

"Hey, whatever you can say to Tails, you can let me hear as well, Doc."

"I said… GET THE HELL AWAY! I need to talk to Tai-" Eggman was stopped mid-sentence as Tails covered his mouth.

"Let him hear, Eggman." Tails said. He released Eggman's mouth, and Eggman finally continued.

"Okay, then. Now then, remember when I saved you at Angel Island, Miles?"

"Yes?..."

"Well, I'm here to tell you what YOU can do to repay the favor, and you can't say no!"

Tails gulped. He knew he'd have to do something crazy. But what? Become Eggman's slave for a week? Let Eggman extract blood from him to create the perfect robot? HELP HIM STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD?! Tails started shivering as he replied. "W-what did you have in mind, D-d-doctor?" Tails said, still shivering.

"It's quite simple, really. You and I shall swap places for a week. I'll be Sonic's assistant, and you'll be in control of my Badniks. Not as bad as you thought it'd be, hmm?"

Tails gulped before saying, "It's actually not as bad as I thought you'd make it."

"Good! So, do we have a deal, Miles?"

"Yes, but PLEASE, stop calling me Miles."

"I understand, Prower."

Tails groaned in frustration before Sonic stepped in and said, "Okay, WHAT?! Eggman helping me for a week?! I've survived an alliance for about an hour, or maybe a day, BUT ONE WHOLE WEEK?! That's borderline insane!"

"Hey, at least I'm not using your little 'buddy' here to steal the Master Emerald." Eggman replied.

"True, true." Sonic replied, but he STILL couldn't shake the feeling off of him. Working with Eggman and fighting Tails for A WEEK? Well, this was going to be one heck of a week.

"Also, one more thing before we start, Tails…" Eggman said. "You've got to commit at least ONE evil scheme during this time period. Now, farewell, Tails." And so, Tails walked over to Eggman's Lair, but before he went… "WAIT! You'll need this." Eggman said as he tossed a controller over to Tails.

"Now what's this?" Tails asked.

"It's a Badnik controller 2.0. Use it when you get to my lab to have all the Badniks obey you. But, the effects wear off after about…. A week or so." Eggman said, as he let out a mildly evil chuckle.

'Wow, he's really forcing this whole week thing down his throat.' Sonic thought to himself.

"Bye, Tails! See you soon!" Sonic said as he waved goodbye to Tails.

"Bye, Sonic…." Tails said in a slightly regretful voice.

"Great! Now let's get down to business! First of all, Sonic, what does Tails do?" Eggman asked.

"Let me think, he…builds machines, helps out on adventures, and saves me when I'm about to fall to my doom. He's also fought you on occasion, helped me by building a Wisp translator, assisted me in defeating Metal Sonic, has been kidnapped once or twice, and has defended me on one or two occasions."

"…..Whoa. Didn't think I'd have that much to live up to."

"Well, you do. Now, you better work, Baldy. I've got to see if your inventing skills are up to par with Tails's."

"….Oh, crap."

Meanwhile, Tails had finally arrived at Eggman's Lair.

Tails walked into the lair, admiring all of the gadgets and organization Eggman had done since his last visit with him.

But then, all of the Badniks noticed him and there was silence. A horrifying gaze illuminated upon Tails, and only silence was heard, until a Crabmeat yelled out, "GET HIM!"

All of the Badniks, 1st (Motobugs, Crabmeats, Buzz Bombers, etc.) and 2nd generation (Roboticopters, Demonidroids, Mecha-Menaces, etc.) started dashing towards him, and Tails panicked.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Tails screamed out. However, then he remembered; "The Badnik Controller 2.0. Hmm…wonder what happened to Prototype 1…." The kitsune thought as he pulled out the controller. He pushed the button, and all of the Badniks stopped in their tracks. Then, every last one bowed down to Tails.

"All hail Foximus (Pronounced fox-eh-mos.)!" The Badniks uttered.

"Hmm….Foximus? Strange choice for a name… Oh well, it'll probably grow on me." Tails said as he headed for Eggman's development room, and he slowly started making changes to Eggman's newest project.

"No, no, no. The wings should go on the shoulders, not the body!" Tails thought. "And if I want to stop Sonic, I should put spikes and a shield around this guy…. Perfect. He then slipped on one of Eggman's spare jackets as he pressed the DEVELOP button on the side of the machine that makes the Badniks, and it started developing at least 20 of them.

"….Perfect." Tails said as he approached his newest creation. And then he realized… He was ALREADY getting used to being evil. "NO! I've got to snap out of it!" Tails said, slightly panicked. How much longer could he hold up this act without fully slipping into a new kitsune's mind? Well, he tried, but soon enough, trying wouldn't help…at all.

To Be Continued… In Main Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter K1- A Wounded Echidna

Another new thing: This Story has side chapters, which tell a story that's connected to the main one eventually, but unfortunately...this one's PATHETICALLY SHORT. Luckily, the next few chapters are pretty lengthy, so you should probably enjoy them.

A 'Miles' In His Shoes

Side Chapter K1- A Wounded Echidna

It was a pleasant day on Angel Island. Knuckles was relaxing near the Master Emerald in case of Emergency, and life was good. In fact, it'd been great since the Chaos Incident. Now that everything was normal, Knuckles was fine to get some rest. No more Cannon-firing, no more supernatural beings. Just guarding the Emerald as always…. And it was actually pretty boring. Knuckles then decided to go for a walk, when suddenly, he heard the sound of jets descending.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Knuckles exclaimed, getting ready to pull out the cannons.

"GREETINGS, KNUCKLES." A VERY familiar voice said in a robotic tone.

"No…. it can't be…. M-M-METAL SONIC?! I heard Eggman obliterated you! HOW DID YOU COME BACK?!"

"MY MASTER HAS REMADE ME. EXCEPT THIS TIME, IT IS NOT EGGMAN. IT IS A BEING NAMED FOXIMUS. ANYWAY, HE HAS EQUIPPED ME WITH A NEW WEAPON THAT WILL BRING AN END TO YOU, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA."

"Pfft… Yeah, right. Bet it can't even make me flinch."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, YOU IMCOMPETENT FOOL!" Metal Sonic then charged a purple light, and about 1.5 seconds later, it blasted Knuckles, and let me tell you… it truly wounded him.

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAAA!" Knuckles screamed as he was being blasted to near-death, as the beam was blasting straight at his brain. When the laser stopped, he then muttered, "Damn you, Metal Sonic….." and fainted.

"MASTER FOXIMUS, THE TARGET IS SLAYED." Metal Sonic said to Foximus through a radio.

"Wait, what?! NO! I told you to just steal the Emerald, not to kill Knuckles!" Foximus screamed.

"HE'S NOT DEAD." Metal Sonic said, irritated.

"Oh, okay. Very good job then, Metal." Foximus said, and then their connection cut off.

"…BUT HE WILL BE NOW! Metal Sonic said as he grabbed the echidna by the feet and tossed him into the ocean. Metal Sonic then grabbed the emerald, and flew off, causing Angel Island to fall once again.

A few hours later…..

"I'm impressed, Eggman! An auto-piloting kayak, a space-rift generator, and a grappling hook/Beam Gun hybrid! Very impressive indeed!" Sonic said while they were in the kayak, and Sonic was looking over what Eggman had made. But suddenly….BAM!

"Oops. We bumped into something." Eggman said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Let me look…." Eggman said, and when he saw what happened, he was shocked. "KNUCKLES?!"

"KNUCKLES! Kayak, go back! We're seeing what happened to Knuckles!" Sonic said as Eggman lifted Knuckles' supposed corpse.

Approximately 7 minutes and 47 seconds later…

"Okay, let's see what we've got here." Sonic said.

"KNUCKLES, WAKE UP!" Eggman shouted.

"….w-w-Who?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"Uh oh, I think he's got amnesia…" Eggman said.

"AMNESIA?! Oh, god….." Sonic said.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 2- Fighting the Temptations

NOTE: The Knuckles Side Chapters DO CONNECT TO THE MAIN PLOT. Read them, or the first half of the story won't make sense.

Also; I don't really like this chapter... However, I think every chapter after this one may be my finest work yet. (Which isn't that hard, considering I've only made a couple of fanfics at this time.)

A 'Miles' In His Shoes

Chapter 2- Fighting the Temptations

"MASTER FOXIMUS, THE EMERALD IS OURS." Metal Sonic said as he returned to the Fox's lair. And, as soon as he finished his declaration, all 1,475 Badniks cheered. Metal Sonic was EXTREMELY shocked. "WAIT…. HOW DID YOU MAKE ALL THESE BADNIKS?"

"I mass-produced 'em for my master plan, Metal Sonic. Oh, and by the way… good job getting the emerald." Foximus said. He was trying to balance out his sides, both bad and good. But, it was proving difficult, as he was slowly focusing more on making a plan to destroy Sonic.

Later that afternoon, Tails was rethinking what he'd been doing for the past day. He STOLE the Master Emerald. He thought of all the destruction, chaos, terror and murder that had caused. He then thought deeper and said, "Angel Island's been through WAY worse." He then stopped his thought right in its tracks and gasped. "What's become of me? I'm practically becoming a murderous jerk!" Tails thought to himself. He then decided to get some rest. Maybe that would get his mind off of all this calamity that was happening. But, before he went to rest, he did something he had no idea he did, as if he was mentally turning to the Dark Side.

"Mechalis, go and clobber that fat, egg-shaped knock-off! The fact that he thinks he can outsmart me is LUDICROUS!" Foximus' unknown monstrous side bellowed towards the Mech.

"Y-y-yes, sir!" The Mechalis prototype stammered as it dashed away, towards the bright light of the afternoon.

"Well then, time to get some shut-eye, then I'll make my plan tomorrow." Foximus said as he regained control of himself, unaware that he had just sent out a maniacal machine to destroy his best friend.

_Meanwhile, Sonic and Eggman were interrogating the amnesiac echidna, Knuckles._

"So, you've lost all of your memories?" Sonic asked.

"Y-y-yes… I can't remember a thing." Knuckles said.

"Well…crap. How are we supposed to tell him EVERYTHING that he's ever done?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know! I wouldn't know anything about it! Wait a second… Knuckles, think very, VERY hard for a moment. Do you remember a detail? ANY DETAIL about your life at ALL?!" Sonic asked the red-haired rodent.

"No….Wait, I REMEMBER SOMETHING! I was near an emerald, I believe I was protecting it, and then, a blue-quilled Mech came down and blasted me in the brain, which MIGHT have drained my memories. Actually, the robot looked a lot like you. Yeah, actually….just like…you…." Knuckles then drifted off into a slight sleep, and Eggman shook him to wake him back up.

"Robot…. Looks just like….me? Wait… but the only robot of me that still had remnants of it…. METAL SONIC?" Sonic exclaimed.

"No! That's IMPOSSIBLE! I murdered the devious traitor! It… wouldn't be anywhere NEAR logical!" Eggman shouted.

"Well, it is. A certain someone rebuilt him." A new voice echoed from behind Sonic and Eggman. Nobody recognized it, and then when they heard what he said, they gasped.

"What…. TAILS rebuilt Metal Sonic?!" Eggman screamed.

"No…Who's Tails? The only one us Badniks know about is Lord Foximus!" Mechalis said.

"Foximus?! FOXIMUS?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed hysterically. "Of all the names he could've chosen….."

"Now, are you quite done? After all, I'm here to murder you," The Mech said impatiently. "Or…you can hand over Echidna Boy over there, and I'll tell him the TRUTH about his past."

"I don't trust this guy as hard as I can smash him." Sonic muttered. Then he finally spoke up. "Past, such as…what?"

"Okay, I'll tell ya', hedgehog." Mechalis said. "You see, we're extracting his memories from where they landed; inside the Master Emerald. Ya' see, I've got a bit of it right here… a bit of your pal's memory… right in the palm of my hand.

"Okay, that's it! GET OVER HERE!" Sonic exclaimed as he sprinted into Mechalis, but to his surprise, he couldn't smash the Mech. "What the heck?"

"Yeah…..not going to work, Speedy Gonzales. Here, take it. You can't even smash me anyway. Foximus made me from modifying someone named 'Eggman's' design."

"He didn't….. How could he?" Eggman asked in a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Here, Ivo, take the memory and place it on the chest of your scarlet porcupine pal." Mechalis said as he tossed the gel to Eggman. Then, Eggman did as instructed, and Knuckles finally remembered who he was…. But not in the way that anyone would've guessed.

"You… You were the one who knocked Angel Island out of its place! You FILTHY DEMON! And after that, you were slowly trying to make me believe I was an ALLY with you?! Well, I won't take it anymore! GRAAAH!" Knuckles yelled as he jumped towards Sonic.

"WHOA! WHAT'D YOU DO, You jerk?!" Sonic grunted as he was being strangled by his former rival.

"Whoops…. Guess I gave him a MODIFIED version of the memories." Mechalis said in a evilly gleeful tone.

"You filthy robotic rubbish…." Eggman said, scowling at him.

"Flattery never succeeds, Robotnik. You should know that with how much you've pushed around Metal Sonic. Now then…." Mechalis then snapped his fingers, and Knuckles stopped slaughtering Sonic and came to the filthy mech's side. "See you tomorrow, when Foximus unleashes his plot. That'll be a great time, won't it, Sonic? Seeing you be brutally mutilated at the hands of your _former_ best friend?"

"I'm going to snap your neck tomorrow, you sack of bolts." Sonic growled at the mech in a fierce way, a way that he'd never done before.

"….*Yawn*….. Yeah, yeah, I've heard that threat more times than I can count. Actually, wait a minute….. I've heard it about 58 times, to be exact. Anyway, see ya', you powerless losers. Come on, Knuckles…. We're going." And they walked off.

"Why those cursed jackasses… Come on, Sonic! We've got to get you ready for tomorrow." Eggman said. "Fortunately, I've made you an entire training room for the weapons I've made you, and to test your skills. Now, come on."

_At Foximus' Lair…._

"Hey, guys! New recruit!" Mechalis said as he walked in with Knuckles.

The Badniks stared in silence, and he heard one in the far distance mutter, "I'm going to snap his neck."

"Okay, let's see here…. 59 Times. Step up your insults, plier piles." Mechalis said as he walked towards Foximus' Work Room.

"Master Foximus?" Mechalis asked reluctantly as he tapped the kitsune's back. He was PERFECTLY capable of insulting others, but he always used a nervous tone in his voice when approaching his master. He didn't want to get demoted to a dishwasher.

"Yes?" Foximus said as he woke up and yawned.

"Sonic and Baldy Nosehair are getting prepared at the Green Hill Zone. Shall we make preparations as well?" He asked.

"Yes….. That would be quite nice. I've actually got a few ideas to taking them out." Foximus said. He then started to cackle, but stopped himself in the midst of it, realizing he may be going into his final phase of his evil form. He'd already put on the jacket, built the population of Badniks in one day, and started developing demonic traits, but he still held back…. But, he wouldn't stay under his own control for long.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter K2- Memory Flow

Okay... If you didn't hate Mechalis (That bastard who brainwashed Knuckles in Chapter 2) already, YOU'RE GOING TO DESPISE HIM by the end of this chapter.

Also; Quite a Bit of Drama in this one (Specifically the second half).

A 'Miles' in His Shoes

Side Chapter K2- Memory Flow

Knuckles was ready. He was fully prepared to defeat Sonic once and for all. However, little did he know that it wasn't even close to time to initiate the plan. So, he decided to think over thoughts for a while. Was he really Sonic's prime enemy? Was he being used as a pawn? Is his life…. A lie? Well, he wasn't quite sure, until he removed a curtain from his new resting area and saw something. Something horrifying.

"Hey, that emerald looks….familiar." the amnesiac echidna thought to himself. He didn't know it, but that was the Master Emerald, being drained of its energy. And right next to the Master Emerald was a jar that was labeled 'Knuckles' Altered Memories'. Knuckles gasped in horror, and realized…. Foximus WAS using him as a pawn. And now…. His memories….his REAL memories…. Were gone forever. Lost in the wind…Or rather, lost in a near-demented fox's laboratory. But then, an idea sparked in his nearly-lost mind. He remembered when Metal Sonic shot a laser at his head. IF he could find Metal Sonic's training area, and stand in front of him when he shot a laser, he might…..MIGHT….regain his memories.

So, Knuckles looked around, trying to find Metal Sonic, but there was no such luck. Until… he saw a panel beneath his feet. He stomped on it, and suddenly… "WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Knuckles fell through, and landed, luckily enough, right in front of Metal Sonic's training target.

"NOW, WITH THIS MASTER EMERALD BLAST, I SHALL DESTROY YOU, SONIC." Metal said to himself as He fired at the cardboard Sonic (which Knuckles was in front of), his eyes fully closed. And with the Master Emerald Blast beaming straight into Knuckles' noggin, Knuckles started remembering his memories…. Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Shadow, Angel Island, Chaos, Biolizard, The Time Eater…. they were all returning to his knowledge.

Then, Metal Sonic noticed Knuckles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF HERE! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

Knuckles smirked as he said in his now-confident voice, " Okay Metal, calm your jets, I'm going."

Metal was confused. Knuckles (Or at least his amnesiac form) never sounded this confident. What was going on?

Knuckles, now getting out of Metal's training facility, walked towards the exit, thinking about his return to Angel Island, until he felt a cold, soulless claw touch his shoulder.

"Aaaaaand, where do you think YOU'RE going?" Mechalis said from behind him.

Knuckles, pretending to still be his amnesiac evil form, said "I'm going to go get us some new 'recruits'." And he started walking off, until Mechalis stopped him one last time, to tell him something BIG.

"Knuckles, before you go, do you know who…..Amy Rose is?"

Knuckles' heart started racing, and he replied; "Yes, Metal Sonic told me about her. Pink hedgehog, Obsessive love for Sonic?"

"Yep. And tonight, you'll be going after her. Capture her, and bring her here. We'll be mechanizing her tonight. And by the way, IF YOU DON'T COME BACK WITH HER, OR IF I DON'T SEE YOU COME BACK, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, SKIN YOU ALIVE, MURDER YOUR SKINLESS BODY, AND FEED YOUR ROTTING CORPSE TO THE DRONEDIGGERS!"

"Oh, crap…B-b-But how will I know where she is?"

"Luckily enough for you- she's right out there, in Tails' workshop, looking for Sonic. Now take this sack, and bring us back a pink hedgehog, or else….."

"Yes, sir….." Knuckles said reluctantly, and he left the lair, sadly heading towards Tails' old workshop.

"There's a good echidna….." Mechalis said as he left for his combat chamber, to train with the Slicers and Crabmeats.

Knuckles kicked the door to Tails' workshop, much to Amy's surprise, and let me tell ya', the surprises…..were FAR from over.

"Oh, hi Knuckles! How are you?" Amy asked in a cheerful tone.

"FAR from good, Amy." Knuckles said, depressed.

"Knuckles, what's wrong? What's going on? Wait a second…. Amy then looked behind Knuckles, and gasped at the bag in his hands. "Wait…I've seen a bag like that before… Isn't that the kind of bag people use when they kidnap people?"

"Amy….I'm sorry." Knuckles said, and he leapt towards Amy, with the bag forced open between his hands.

"EEEEK! What's going on?! Knuckles? Are you….POSSESSED?! First I can't find Sonic, now Boxing Gloves here is trying to kidnap me! How can today get any worse?!

"Amy… you're making this harder than it needs to be… Just get in the sack, and I'll explain when Sonic defeats Foximus."

"F-f-f-fffffffffffffffff-fffffff-Foximus?! Who's that? What have I been missing out on?! JUST TELL ME KNUCKLES, GODDAMNIT!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Amy." And the bag was cast over Amy, and she was captured.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Sonic, SAVE ME!"**

Sonic then came up through the elevator that Eggman had built. "What's going on, Am- WHOA! Knuckles, what are you DOING, man?!"

"Sonic….Eggman….Amy, even… Forgive me. I have been forced against my will to capture an innocent soul. I promise you… I will ensure that Amy returns. She will NOT fall before Foximus. I swear upon my life!"

"Knuckles, this is MADNESS! I'd rather die than sacrifice a pal of mine to the enemy, let alone 2 or 3 of them! GIVE AMY BACK TO ME! SHE'S ONE OF THE ONLY ONES I CAN TRUST!" Sonic cried out in agony and frustration, as tears welled in his eyes, before screaming out, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Eggman then came up and held Sonic back, and said "We WILL get her back, Sonic. I swear upon my last 5 days as your assistant, that by the end of this week, everything will become like how it used to be."

As Knuckles left the workshop, Sonic started to cry. For once, something was backfiring out of control, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Not even the slightest thing… except train. Train with Eggman, Train for the showdown….against his best friend. Sonic realized then and there, that without Tails by his side, Sonic's world was crumbling before him. And what could he do? NOTHING. He then left with Eggman, and went down to the Training room, to prepare…Prepare to destroy his best friend….the love of his life, presumably…. And possibly even destroy his reputation of staying with his pals until the end…. He was no longer who he was before. He was becoming a villain himself, something he tried to avoid becoming… And after that, he began to train…

Foximus' Lair, 6 PM

"Here she is, Mechalis. Ready to be finished off…" Knuckles said sorrowfully.

Mechalis then replied, "Whoa, didn't think you'd pull through," He then rubbed his hands together and tossed the sack into a mechanizing chamber. "Now, we have Espio, Big, Cream, Vector, AND AMY! We're on a roll today! Soon enough, Sonic's whole cast of friends will be at our disposal. And then… We'll be one step closer to becoming Metal Sonic's superiors, Knuckles!

"Wait, what?!" Knuckles cried out.

"Don't you see, Knux? I'm using Sonic's friends not only to improve our army, but to improve my overall status in the league before tomorrow. If it works, I'll be the master of this pitiful scrap heap. And I will be treated horribly NO LONGER! But, the chances are unlikely…. However, get me one last guy, and I'll let you be my second-in-command. Just in case."

"Forget it, Slice Dice. I'm not interested." Knuckles said, and he slowly moped towards his room, sniffling all the way there.

"Hey, why are YOU crying? You sad because of Sonic's friends becoming our slaves? Why?! You don't remember them, remember?! YOU LOST YOUR MEMORIES!" Mechalis yelled.

And as Knuckles left for his bed pod, he sighed and whispered, 'If only you knew…'

To Be Continued…..


	6. Chapter 3- Training with Darkness

Here it is.

A Miles in His Shoes

Chapter 3- Training with Darkness

As Sonic and Eggman returned down towards the newly-installed training hall, Sonic dried his eyes. Everything was going absolutely ballistic, but luckily, both Sonic and Eggman had an idea on how to defeat Foximus and save Sonic's friends. And the only way to do that… was to pass Eggman's newest 12 trials.

"Okay, Sonic. Are you ready to train? Train to save your friends? Train to save Tails? Train to save Green Hill Zone?" Eggman asked in an epic tone.

"Yes…. Yes, I AM!" Sonic yelled out as he let his inner rage out.

"Then…. LET'S GET READY TO TRAIN!" Eggman yelled.

And with that, Eggman released the first trial; 100 Motobugs.

"Seems easy enough." Sonic said as he leapt towards the Motobug armada. He then jumped on every last one in a flawless chain, until he finally destroyed the last one, and Eggman seemed extremely impressed.

"Okay, then…. TRIAL 2!" And Eggman released an army of 75 Buzz Bombers.

"Hmm… still pretty easy, Baldy." Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles, preparing to leap towards the Buzz Bombers. Sure enough, another flawless chain was made, and Eggman was very surprised.

"Now, this next one uses the grappling hook/ Beam Gun, Sonic. Use it to cross this chasm. Now, let Trial 3… INITIATE!" Eggman said as he unleashed a fire chasm below Sonic's feet. And with perfect reflexes, Sonic used the grappling hook and unleashed it upon the ceiling of the room, and swung to the other side.

"TRIAL 4!" Eggman said as he deployed a spiked ball n' chain across the chasm, making it harder to cross. Luckily enough, Sonic surpassed this one perfectly, possibly even better than he did in Trial 3.

"Okay, for this next one, you need to steer the kayak around the lava, and avoid bombs and vicious piranhas." Eggman explained. And then, He deployed the lava river and the kayak.

"LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT! NORTHEAST! NORTHWEST! UP! DOWN!" Sonic ordered the auto-yak, and sure enough, the extreme river had been surpassed.

"Good, very good… but let's see if you can slide by… Trial 6!" Eggman said as he unleashed a robotic dragon upon Sonic. Sonic found its weak spot under the dragon's middle scale, and bashed it until the dragon exploded, and used the grappling hook to escape the explosion.

"Wow… nice use of the hook shot, hedgehog." Eggman said as he gave the hedgehog a bottle of water. "But, how about… Trial 7?!" Eggman said as he unleashed a Mecha Sonic prototype upon Sonic. However, this one was relatively tough to beat, as Mecha Sonic kept deflecting the hedgehog. Sonic then had the idea of charging the Beam Gun and firing it to destroy Mecha Sonic's reflector. Sure enough, it worked, and Mecha Sonic exploded.

"Really, Sonic?! I just rebuilt it, and you- Ah, never mind. TRIAL 8!"….. And this was when Sonic's skills and loyalty would be put to the test. It was a Metallic Tails android, with an evil smirk and red eyes.

Sonic was reluctant. He slowly walked towards it, regretting all of his decisions in the past, starting to think of committing suicide… 'After all, my new life's nearly irreversible…' Sonic thought as he almost went insane in the head. He was fighting Tails….TAILS, his best friend. And, just as he started to raise his fist…..

"I-I-I-I… I CAN'T DO IT!" Sonic yelled, before dropping to his knees and sobbing.

"Sonic! I'm ashamed of you. LOOK at what you've become. You went from an unstoppable hero to a vulnerable, measly midget. Pitiful. Now get up, stop sobbing, and BEAT THIS FOX!" Eggman exclaimed.

"I can't, Eggman…. I can't just change…. I'm loyal to my friends, unlike you, and now I'm forced to beat them to a pulp, with the risk of possibly MURDERING THEM…" Sonic then slowly started to weep, before being interrupted by Eggman.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T. Don't you DARE start crying again, hedgehog! You've got to change…. For the greater good! Now…." Eggman held out his hand, offering to help Sonic up, before saying, "….What do you say? Will you save this good world from Lord Foximus?"

"…Yes. YES, I WILL! I won't let my best friend destroy Mobius! I'll stay strong, and overcome my greatest challenge!"

"That's the spirit, Sonic!" Eggman said, and with that, their training resumed.

But meanwhile, at Foximus' Lair…

"Lord Foximus, we have a vast majority of Sonic's friends, ready to be mechanized. Which one shall we mechanize fir… Lord Foximus?" Mechalis was suspicious. Foximus was in a stance, as if he were possessed, and dark flames surrounded the kitsune. "Okay, that's it! Enough of the menacing stance! TURN AROUND!" Mechalis then spun Foximus around, landing with him facing Mechalis, and the robot was at shock at what was happening.

"Sonic's…..friends? I was one of…..his friends at one point….. I was his best friend at one point….Wait. When he said farewell to me…" Tails then flashed back to when they said farewell. Everything was like how it was supposed to be, until in his flashback, he saw… an evil smirk on Sonic's face. "He was trying to replace me THIS WHOLE GODDAMN TIME!" Foximus screamed as he saw the smirk in his flashback. "That smirk…. He was replacing me with Eggman, thinking that his inventing skills were better than mine! Well, I'll show them… I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! Mechalis, mechanize ALL of Sonic's friends we have here. Amy, Big, Espio, Cream, Vector… ROBOTICIZE THEM ALLLLLLLLLL!" Foximus shrieked at the top of his lungs, his voice slowly slipping into a darker, more maniacal tone.

"A-A-Amy…. I'm scared…." Cream whimpered as she heard Foximus slowly descend into madness.

"Stay calm, Cream. I'm sure he'll come to his senses…. He has before….. Right?" Amy asked as she slowly turned towards Vector.

"Why are you looking at ME?! I don't know!" Vector said as he slowly started to shiver.

"Mechalis…. I told you…. START THE MECHANIZATION!" Foximus exclaimed as his fur turned a dark-brown color, and his eyes turned to a blood-red hue.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir…." Mechalis shivered as he pushed the mechanization button, and Big was dropped into the machine.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Big screamed as he fell in, and Amy & Cream shrieked in terror.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Vector exclaimed. "Listen here, Tails, I know you're still in there! Listen to your heart, and it should guide the way!"

"SILENCE, FOOL!" Foximus exclaimed. "For too long, I have been treated like nothing but a pawn. A pawn for Sonic to mess around with. He's been shoving deadlines down my throat the past 3 weeks, yelling, cursing…. If anybody's weird, it's him! He's acting like an abomination of his former self."

"TAILS, THIS ISN'T TRUE! The Sonic I know wouldn't do that to you. He's treated you like a brother for so long! And if he did change…Why?" Amy questioned.

"QUIET! I KNOW what he's been doing! 'Tails, hurry up!' 'Tails, build another machine, quick!' 'Goddamnit Tails, HURRY UP!' …He's nothing but an absolute jerk.

"MECHANIZATION FINISHED." The machine whirred, and Mecha-Big was released, looking actually legitimately MENACING for once.

"EEEEEK!" Cream screamed, and tried to flee, but Foximus caught her, and shoved her back in, now being next in line for mechanization.

"Oh, no… Tails has gone criminally insane." Espio said, devastated at the fact Tails would even do such a thing to an innocent, 6-Year old rabbit.

"1, 2, 3, 4….. Mechanization's a pleasure I adore." Foximus said with an evil smirk as wide as his face.

"Y-Y-You're INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Cream yelled as she fell into the mechanization mechanism, suffering the same fate as Big.

"Wait a second….My Piko Piko Hammer!" Amy exclaimed. "I can use it to smash through…..Wait, WHAT?! WHERE'S MY HAMMER?!"

"By any chance… would you mean…. This?" The demented kitsune asked as he held up Amy's trademark hammer.

"My hammer! Give it back, you two-tailed FREAK!"

"Oh….flattery will get you nowhere, Ms. Rose. Now if you want it….GO GET IT!" Foximus said as he tossed the hammer.

"I'm not falling for that." Amy said, as she scowled at Foximus.

"True, but you will be falling." Foximus said, and he pressed the button. The conveyor belt moved until Amy was dropped into the glass-encased mechanism, and, just like Big and Cream, Amy was mechanized.

"Now, we've got all of Team Rose on our side….. Time to get 2/3 of Team Chaotix." Foximus said as he dropped both Vector and Espio into the machine.

However, outside of Foximus' lair, Shadow was walking along, and when he heard the cries of terror from Vector and Espio, he went to see what was going on, and was terrified.

"A-A-An ARMY?! Foximus….Or rather, Tails…. Has gained a whole ARMADA of Badniks AND mechanized Half of Sonic's…..Oh no…. I've got to tell Sonic!" Shadow then raced towards Tails' workshop.

"Okay, final trial, Sonic! Here we go!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Sonic, Eggman, it's Tails…. He's mechanized Vector, Cream, Amy, and Espio…. Even Big…. Poor souls." Shadow said as he hyperventilated, being very tired from his light speed sprint.

"WHAT?! This is Bullshit!" Eggman said. "Come on, Shadow. Train with Sonic, so we can team up and defeat Foximus."

"No thanks, Robotnik. I'll help, but I'm not training." Shadow said.

"….Okay, then." Eggman said.

And through the night, Sonic trained his hardest, preparing for any possible outcome… and he was very wise for doing so.

To Be Continued….. in Main Chapter 3.


	7. Chapter K3- Escaping the Lair

Unfortunately, this'll probably be one of the last side chapters. Either way, I hope everyone likes this one.

A 'Miles in his Shoes

Side Chapter K3- Escape the Lab

It was Midnight. Everybody in Foximus' Lair was asleep, except Foximus and Mechalis, who were working on their ultimate weapon in their workroom. It was time…. Time to escape, and warn Sonic of all the weaponry Foximus would be using in his war against Sonic, Eggman, and whoever else Sonic had recruited. And with that, Knuckles slid out of his bunker quietly, without awakening a single Badnik.

'Okay, first priority; Lock Foximus and Robo-troll in their workroom.' Knuckles thought to himself as he established a plan.

He crept towards the door to Foximus' Workroom, since he already nabbed the key from a Security Droid. But, before he closed the door, he overheard a bit of…. Interesting dialogue.

"Let's see here…. First, I need to establish the crumble beam, which, when combined with the Oxy-Drain and the Ulti-cannon, will completely disintegrate that hedgehog, and ultimately kill him," Foximus said. Then, I need to- AUGH!" Knuckles heard the kitsune cry out in agony, and he swore he almost heard a bit of Tails' old voice.

'Wait….. Is Tails not in control of his own body?" Knuckles thought.

"….must….hold back…..until the end of the week….." Foximus grumbled as he tried to stay on the dark side.

"Oh….not again. Hold on, Supreme Lord Foximus." Mechalis said as he charged up his hand, and Slapped Foximus right across the face.

"Thanks, Mechalis…. I needed that." Foximus said as he recovered from almost turning back to his natural self.

'…..Probably not.' Knuckles thought, before trying to shut the door…. However, he ended up slamming it at full force. 'DAMNIT! If only my hands weren't so big!' Regardless, Knuckles proceeded to lock the door, leaving Foximus and Mechalis stuck inside.

"Not again…." Foximus said as he reached for the intercom speaker. Once he reached it, he yelled out, "SOMEBODY SEND THAT ECHIDNA TO HELLLLLLLL!"

And with that, all of the Badniks and all of the mechanized friends of Sonic chased after Knuckles, with Knuckles just running and yelling out, "HELP ME!"

Unfortunately, nobody came to Knuckles' rescue, so he just decided to change to his backup plan. 'Okay, Plan B, Step 1; Hit the blue switch around Foximus' workroom. He then made a full loop and hit the switch, trapping all 1,789 Badniks between blue walls.

"Wow… he's good." Mechalis said as he looked at the security cameras, analyzing Knuckles' every movement.

"Enough talk! Let's escape this room!" Foximus said as he opened the alternate exit, which led to the roof, which not only had tunnels to every room, was encased in metal, and electrically charged in case of intruders, but you could perfectly see the blood-red sky with its ominous void-type clouds. Using these tunnels, Foximus and Mechalis escaped into the main central hub of the kitsune's lair, ready to halt our favorite echidna.

"Okay, almost at the exit….." Knuckles grumbled. But, to his surprise, Foximus and Mechalis, both with a horrifyingly demonic gaze on their face, and would've unintentionally killed him, had Knuckles not stopped right where he was.

"Well, Well Wellllllll… Look who we have here." Foximus said with a menacing tone, while Knuckles stood, terrified. "Looks like we forgot to mechanize someone, wouldn't you say, Mechalis?"

"Yep. Now let's put him to rest…..FOREVER." Mechalis said before charging towards Knuckles. Knuckles managed to avoid Mechalis, but unfortunately, Mechalis rammed through the Barrier that was holding the Badniks, and all the Badniks surrounded Knuckles, before Foximus halted them. Knuckles was now fully surrounded… By 1,790 Badniks, and 5 Mechanized allies, now turned heartless.

"Now Knuckles, you have 3 Options: Surrender, Hand your life to us right this instant, or try to escape like a fool. Which one, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"I…..I…..I….._**I WILL NEVER SURRENDER, FOXIMUS! MARK MY WORDS, BY THE TIME THIS WEEK IS OVER, YOUR PLAN SHALL BE TERMINATED!"**_

"Oh….you mad, echidna? Too bad for you, because I'm going to have to murder you. GET HIM, BADNI- Wait, what?" Foximus then saw Knuckles heading for the door annihilating a line of Badniks, until Foximus realized… the Emergency switch. He pulled it, and the door was blocked, barricading the only exit Knuckles had.

"Now then…" Foximus said as he once again surrounded Knuckles with his army, "Why are you trying to escape, Knuckles? Did your memories return naturally, or is it because…. You saw something you weren't supposed to see?"

"What?! How did you…"

"Knuckles, I've had security cameras around here the whole time. Metal Sonic unintentionally returned your memories…._although we've already sent his remains to the scrapyard…._and now, you're trying to escape from my lair. How PATHETIC….. I know your every move, Knuckles…. And soon enough…. You won't remember that anymore… Mechalis, fire the cannon of Altered Memories, so that Knuckles will see what I'm REALLY capable of." And with that, history repeated itself, and Knuckles' memories were brought back to the 'Soldier of Foximus' status.

"Now then, will you obey me, Knuckles?" Foximus said with an evil grin on his face, while Knuckles was still being blasted in the face.

"_N-n-n-n-n-n-no….. I can't…. I won't bring myself to do this…. Tails, I know you're in there…. Remember Perfect Chaos…. Your fight against his Supreme form…..The Time Eater…. Biolizard…. The Extractor…" And then, Knuckles fainted, as if life had ended for the poor echidna, but in reality, it was just beginning….._

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 4- The War Begins

Now that we've gotten all but one of the side chapters out of the way, Here's one of the last Four main story chapters.

Also: This one was A PAIN to make. I had to edit so much as I went through the story, it was painful.

A 'Miles' in his Shoes

Chapter 4- The War Begins

_The Next Day, 7:06 AM._

"Alright, Sonic. Have you got all of the gadgets?" Eggman asked.

"Yep. Beam Gun/Grappling Hook, Invisiboots, and the new Force Gloves you've made." Sonic replied.

"And you remember how to activate them?"

"Yep. It's Press the button on them whilst in midair, right?"

"Yep. And, Shadow? Do you have everything you need?"

"….Yes. Here, Sonic, take these." Shadow said as he tossed the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic.

"The Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes, Sonic. Use them in case of emergency, okay?"

"Okay Shadow, if you insist."

And with that, everyone was ready to take on the force at hand. Sonic was ready to face Foximus, defeat him, and save Mobius. But, when he got out there… it had already begun.

"WHOA! What the- Did TAILS do this?" Sonic asked in disbelief. This once peaceful land of Green Hills had been decimated. All grass….was eliminated. All plants…were gone. All that was left was a fiery, barren wasteland. Sonic was speechless. "T-t-t-there's no way…"

Just then, a hologram appeared above the lair of Foximus, and sure enough, Foximus was readying himself, for he was about to make an announcement; "Greetings, Sonic the Hedgehog. As you may have seen already, everything around you has been decimated. The trees, the grass, the animals, the water….. All that's left is bare ground. It's all dead and lifeless….just like how you'll turn out when my minions and I get through with you."

"Tails, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! Stop this insanity, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sonic screamed as he readied himself for any possible outcome.

"Oh, Sonic….. You see, I'm no longer _just_ Tails….I've changed. Change happens to all of us, Sonic. And soon enough, it'll happen to you, too. You'll go from having skin…. To being skinned alive! Unless, of course….you surrender, along with your Black-and-Red reskin over there.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU ORANGE-FURRED FREAK?!" Shadow yelled.

"It doesn't matter…. You're not going to live long enough to hear it again, anyways." Foximus said, and as he closed his hologram, he said, "Let the war….begin." And just like that, Mecha-Big came out of the lair with a legion of 250 Badniks.

"I can't believe it…. He's turned diabolical… just like you said, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Forget that! Did you hear what he called me? A RESKIN?! I don't even look REMOTELY similar to you!" Shadow yelled.

"GUYS, SHUT UP AND FOCUS! You've got to defeat the armada over there!" Eggman yelled out.

"Oh, right. LET'S DO THIS, SHADOW!" And with that, they both sped off, defeating Badniks left and right. From Slicers to Orbinauts to new ones like the Mecha-Menaces, the hedgehogs' combined power ultimately obliterated the robots. However, Mecha-Big was still standing, and that proved to be a challenge, as Big's absolute flab combined with a metal exterior…. It was proving pretty difficult to break. Until…. Sonic remembered the Beam Gun. He blasted it, and part of Big's metal exterior shattered. He then kept blasting, until all but one part remained; the control chip that was taking over Big's mind. Sonic tried firing again, but unfortunately, he was out of ammo. He then took a very big risk and jumped on it, freeing Big.

And, as for strategy, it just kept looping, over and over until all of Sonic's friends were freed…. That is, except for one, who ended up nailing Sonic right in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

"What the….DAMNIT, Knuckles! What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"I'm annihilating Sonic and all of his helpers. And you know what that means, Dark Sonic…. You're next.

"WHAT?! DARK SONIC?! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Shadow said, enraged. Then, the dark hedgehog slammed down onto Knuckles, and grabbed him by the neck, making Knuckles gasp for breath.

"Listen here, you no good, brainwashed echidna. When I'm done with you, your bones will be at the bottom of a RIVER OF BLOOD!" Shadow screamed as he throttled Knuckles.

"….Wait…..*gack*…..a minute….Shadow?!" Knuckles exclaimed as he was throttled, as if the slam on the head from before removed all mind-control from his body.

"You…remember my name? Wait a minute…I'm not falling for this crap. It's too cliché." Shadow realized, and he threw the cunning rodent down to the ground.

"Yeah…I knew you wouldn't take the bait…." Knuckles said. But then, he had a brilliant idea (From his perspective) as he raised a blue flag towards the fortress of Foximus and his cronies. And then, an army of over 2,000 Badniks came dashing out of the lair.

"Oh, no…." Shadow said before slightly panicking. "SONIC! WAKE UP! SONIC!"

"….Shadow?" Sonic asked has he drowsily awakened, unaware of the ENORMOUS Badnik armada coming towards them.

"Sonic, WAKE UP! 2,000 Badniks…..are heading straight for us!"

"….2000? 2000?! H-h-h-h-h-h-h-HOW?!"

"You wouldn't believe how much overtime I had to pay the Badniks to finish them." Foximus said as his hologram reappeared. "Anyway…Farewell, hedgehogs!"

"No…. we're done for…." Shadow said as the Badniks surrounded them. All Badniks had surrounded them. Every last one that had ever been created. Every last species.

"Sonic, hold up!" said a familiar voice from behind our heroes. It was Amy, and she had brought a lot of Sonic's allies to help out. From Charmy to Vector to Jet, and even Mighty the Armadillo.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're here! Can you help? We're in a bit of a predicament here!" Sonic asked as he and Shadow struggled to defeat the armada.

"No problem, Sonic! Come on, guys! Let's go!" Amy declared, and all of Sonic's friends jumped into battle, defeating Badniks left and right. It worked out extremely well, and although some of Sonic's friends were slower than others, all of the Badniks were defeated.

"Phew….that was too close." Shadow said, before Foximus once again appeared on the roof's hologram.

"No, NO, NO! This can't be happening!" Foximus said, realizing all of his troops were gone. "And IT'S ALL Knuckles' fault! Luckily for us, we don't need him anymore. Mechalis, get the Ultimate Weapon ready.

"Yes, my lord." Mechalis said, and then blackened cannon with orange stripes came elevating up past the roof, with Mechalis on top. "Sonic, you can kiss you and your pathetic friends' lives GOODBYE! With the power of this Disintegration Beam, this shall be the END of your tale! Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mechalis then proceeded to charge the cannon, with a charge so enormous, it seemed that it could wipe out ALL of Sonic's Allies.

"NO! What are we gonna do?!" Charmy asked, starting to panic.

"I've got an idea, but it'll be risky." Sonic said. "Shadow and Amy, come with me." He ordered, and they followed him towards the front door of Foximus' Lair. "Now, hold on to my hand, Amy, and Shadow, hold on to Amy's."

And with that, Sonic started running up the wall of Foximus' Lair, Dodging obstacles left and right, such as barbed wire, metallic hands, and even poison, until they finally reached the roof.

"Mechalis, STOP THIS MADNESS!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hedgehog, don't you see? You just can't stop destiny. Green Hill was destined to be destroyed, as foretold in the ancient prophecies of Mobius. I'm just fulfilling the prophecy.

"I don't believe this guy for one moment. Shadow said as he charged up his Chaos Energy using one of the Emeralds, and proceeded to use Chaos Blast on Mechalis, surprisingly knocking the previously-untouchable mech off of the cannon, clinging onto a ledge for dear life.

"ACK! No matter how you try…*urk*….you can't stop the cannon!"

"I'm not so sure about that. Amy?" Sonic then turned to the hammer-wielding hedgehog, and she proceeded to whack the cannon, which spun it until its face landed in front of Mechalis, which started to make Mechalis freak out.

"Now, Sonic…Let's not do anything….heh heh….. We might regret." Mechalis chuckled as he mentally started panicking.

"Why would I regret doing this?" Sonic said with a smirk on his face. "All you've caused me is pain. You've been Foximus' minion from day 1. You've brainwashed Knuckles, _although Vector's trying to jog his memory,_ sent out someone to kidnap my friends, and now you're trying to murder me. So, why should I spare you?"

"After all, your friend created me." Mechalis replied.

"You're a dead robot, Mechalis. Now, Amy…. Push the button on the back of the cannon." Sonic ordered, and then, a beam of red, orange, brown, and black colors busted out of the cannon's face, blasting Mechalis dead-on, ultimately murdering him in a colorful show of mutilation. And when the cannon finished firing, almost nothing was left from his remains. Only a single yellow eye remained, and a pile of ash and bolts.

"Well, then…. Now that we've got _that asshole _out of the way…Let's go save Tails." Sonic said, and the three hedgehogs carefully came down from the lair's enclosed roof, and opened the door to Foximus' Lair.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 5- The Maniacal Maze

For the record: I like every Sonic character, so when I make fun of one of them, It's supposed to be a bit of humor. However, there's next to no humor in this chapter. It's all about the story.

As of this point in time, I have surpassed the amount of content my previous fanfic had.

Anyway, Here it is:

A 'Miles' In His Shoes

Chapter 5- Maniacal Maze

When Sonic, Shadow and Amy entered the chilled depths of Foximus' Lair, they expected him to attack them at the nearest possible opportunity. However, it seemed that he wanted a bit more spice to this challenge, as the entire laboratory was pitch-black. Amy was frightened, and Sonic felt uncertainty rising in him, until Foximus' deep voice spoke over the intercom.

"SO, you've finally made it, huh? Good for you. However, it all ends here, hedgehogs. Track me down…if you want to survive, Sonic and Shadow. And, Amy…. How could you treat me and my minions this way? I send out a first-class crony to capture you, and you still end up betraying me… the Nerve of you."

"I was never acquainted with you, Foximus." Amy said, angry at the demented fox.

"Oh, please don't be that way…" Foximus said. "After All, Once I capture you, I was planning on making you my queen!"

"What?! NO! I'll never go through with that!"

"Oh, but you will, for I have technology on my side. I've made a brainwashing mechanism that'll convince yourself that you only want to marry ME, not that…. Prickly porcupine."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PORCUPINE?!" Sonic yelled out towards Foximus.

"Oh, Sonic… to think, how the mighty have fallen…. You _were _a lovable person….you treated me like an equal, almost like a superior… but the minute I take in change, you set an entire war against me… I'm _hurt…. _How could you, Sonic? You've fallen to a new low_…heh heh. _

"What?! ME?! You were the one who started this war! How do I get involved? You destroyed the Green in Green Hill. All it is now… is a washed away memory. Nothing's left to remember…. If anyone's fallen to a new low, it's YOU!"

"Wow…. You have some serious guts, saying that to your best friend. But, enough talk. Let's see if you can find me, hedgehog!" Foximus' voice then stopped, and an ominous sound started playing.

"It begins…." Shadow said, and Sonic whipped out a flashlight to see how to get through this newly-established maze.

"Okay, there are 3 ways to go. Shadow, you take the middle. Amy, go left. I'll go right." Sonic ordered, and they all began going through the maze.

"Listen up, Tails! I know that you're in that newly-blackened heart! Please try to escape from your demonic phase!" Amy pleaded out loud.

"Oh, how adorable, my little queen." Foximus said over the intercom. "I would change back, but I'm afraid it's practically impossible until the end of the week."

"Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it, Tails. AND STOP CALLING ME YOUR QUEEN!"

"My sincere apologies, mistress, but I'm afraid you've reached your end in this maze."

"Huh?!" Amy was confused, until a mechanical arm came, grabbed Amy, and swiftly dragged her towards the maze's exit. "SONIC! SHADOW! HELP ME!"

"DAMNIT, Foximus! Stop with the insane routine! You're practically more demented than Black Doom!" Shadow ordered.

"What was that? I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now… and so is Amy. In fact, I'd say she's a bit…._tied up _at the moment."

"SONIC, HELP! QUICK!" Amy yelled out.

"Don't worry, Amy! I'm coming as fast as I can!" Sonic said, and he started to quickly dash through the maze, until he reached what seemed like a dead end.

"WHAT?! NO! This can't be…. Oh wait…. There are platforms above me." And Sonic proceeded to climb up, and then came down to an alternate exit to the maze. "Shadow, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just let me find a way to…. Oh no… A dead end." Shadow said.

"Oh, goody! Another victim! " Foximus said as he sent out the mechanical arm, but Shadow proceeded to take out a Chaos Emerald, until he realized….

"The Chaos emeralds…I lent them to Sonic…. Oh no." Shadow said before the arm grabbed him, dragging him towards the exit. "SONIC, HELP!"

"Shadow! Oh no…. He's been caught. I've got to save them!" Sonic said as he leaped towards the exit, almost reaching there, but ended up landing near a trap that whacked him towards an alternate path… Or at least was supposed to. Before the trap could whack Sonic, Sonic grabbed an emerald out of his pockets, and used Chaos Control.

"CHAOS….CONTROL!" Sonic yelled out, and proceeded onwards towards the exit, and what he saw was absolutely insane. Foximus had a twisted look in his blood-red eyes, and his brown fur seemed to go in all directions on his… surprisingly, same-sized body, still having the same structure as… 4 days ago, when the bet hadn't started. But what really stood out were the machines of absolute torture around him. Amy was in a dentist's chair type of chair, with an enormous helmet attached to her head, presumably brainwashing her. And to Foximus' left, was Shadow, in a classic-horror movie style setup, tied to a table, with an axe about to obliterate him.

"F-f-f-f-f-Foximus….Or rather, Tails…. I can't believe you would do this… Look at yourself…. Physically and ESPECIALLY mentally twisted, and around you, you're torturing my…no, OUR friends! Is this how you've turned? If so, you're not just diabolical, you've turned absolutely DEMENTED. I'm ashamed, Tails. Why can't we go back to the way it was before?" Sonic asked.

"It's too late, Sonic. You see, you're a has-been now. You're insignificant. I've learned how to toy with your emotions, how to succeed at what Eggman failed to do, Sonic. You see…I'm better than any of you! BETTER THAN ANYONE ON THIS PATHETIC PLANET WAS, OR EVER WILL BE!" Foximus yelled.

"Why are you like this, Tails? What did I do to you?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, nothing at all, Sonic. Unless scheming with Eggman for him to replace me counts as something…. Does it?"

"What are you talking about, Tails?! I never did that to you…. Neither would I ever do that to you! You are….or rather, were…. One of the people I trusted! Now, to slip out and try to destroy Green Hill… or rather, Hill Zone, now….let alone try to overtake Mobius…. That's just despicable, Tails."

"You know, Sonic…. You act as if I'm possessed. Well, let me tell you…. I'M NOT, YOU IMBECILE!" Foximus yelled as he pushed the hedgehog down to the ground, and two remaining Crabmeat Badniks came out and grabbed Sonic's arms and legs so he couldn't budge.

"Hnnngh…. Tails! Listen to me! TAILS! You can't do this to me… Amy… or anyone on Mobius!" Sonic grunted.

"Foolish hedgehog…. I've told you…this has all been my own choice. I'm not under anyone's control. All it is… Is fulfilling a villainous role. And I'll admit…. I've taken this too far. BUT, I can't stop here. No… I've only just begun." Foximus declared, as he pulled out a fully loaded gun, and pointed it straight at Sonic's chest.

"Tails…You can't be serious… You're going to shoot me?! This can't be you! Someone's pulling the strings! I know it!"

Foximus proceeded to move the gun closer to Sonic's chest, until its cold, metal hull touched Sonic's chest directly, making the hedgehog quiver with fear.

"Don't do it, Tails…. Remember…all we've done together? Remember the Amusement Park Eggman built? Remember Angel Island? Your fight against Eggman on the ARK? Remember… when we first met?"

"Sonic…it's too late. I have to do this. Crabmeats… hold him down." Foximus ordered.

"N-n-n-n-No… NO... I WON'T LET YOU!" Amy yelled from behind him. She broke free of her doom, and proceeded to attempt to smash Foximus. However, Foximus grabbed Amy by the tip of her hammer, and then he proceeded to slam her to the ground, now aiming the gun at her.

"TAILS, SNAP OUT OF IT, DAMNIT!" Sonic screamed, as he finally felt strength welling, and smashed the Badniks that held him, and kicked Foximus in the back of the head. Foximus then fell, releasing the gun from his hand, and as it fell to the floor, he realized what he had been doing.

"Oh no… Wh-what have I become?!" Foximus exclaimed, while Amy freed Shadow from his ropes. "I'm not Tails…not anymore…. I'M A MONSTER! I'VE TURNED DEMONIC!"

"….He's realizing that now?" Amy asked.

"Tails, buddy….It's okay now. If you agree to return to normal, I'm sure we'll find a way to return Green Hill to normal." Sonic said calmly to his friend.

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY!" Tails cried out. "I've killed so many animals… So many lives…wasted at my hands… I've kidnapped people… brainwashed unsuspecting people… mechanized them, even…." And as Tails picked up his gun, he proceeded to aim it towards him, starting to cry. "I don't deserve to live… After what I've done to Mobius….I deserve to die." And Tails nearly pulled the trigger, until Sonic snatched the gun away from the kitsune's black gloves.

"TAILS, NO! You don't deserve to die. Nobody deserves to die. You're an equal, like the rest of us…."

"NO! Everything we've once lived for, Sonic…. It's gone. Don't you see? It's gone….in the past….I can't bear to see our planet like this."

"Tails, it can be replenished. And we can help, too. Don't you see? You haven't killed anyone! At most, you've stirred around our emotions, but either way, we still respect you. You're a good man, Tails."

"NO! I'VE DONE TOO MUCH TO EVERYONE! IT'S TOO MUCH TO SWALLOW FOR ME! After all I've done… and all the things I've killed… I mustn't go on.

"Tails… We WILL get it back. All of it. I swear that it will ALL be restored. Do you understand me, buddy?" Sonic said as he held out his hand, and Tails grabbed it and proceeded to say…

"….I understand, Sonic. Yeah! We'll get our old Green Hill Zone back! With Eggman's help, we'll get it back in no time!"

"Yes, but you'll need to stay in the lair for 3 days, however. We don't want Eggman thinking that the bet's off."

"Okay, Sonic. But, mark my words! By the time we finish this week, it'll be like none of this ever happened!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Now, farewell Tails."

"Goodbye, Sonic! See ya' in three days!"

"Wait…THAT'S IT?!" Amy yelled. "After all that maze crap, Tails trying to marry me, and nearly murdering my boyfriend, THIS IS IT?! Sonic, punish him!"

"…..Maybe. I'll think about it.

"…..WHAT?! I can't believe this!" Amy yelled, until Shadow grabbed her by the legs, and dragged her towards the exit.

"Come on, Amy. We've got a Zone to fix." Shadow said, slightly smiling.

"Oh….alright." Amy said.

About 30 Minutes Later….

"Eggman! I'm back! Foximus has surrendered, and now we're going to be fixing Green Hill!" Sonic declared. But, when he got there, nobody was there. "….Eggman? Eggman?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm out here, foolish hedgehog!" Eggman taunted from outside.

"Huh?" Sonic was confused. Why was Eggman outside? However, when he got outside…he was honestly expecting what was happening this whole time.

"Sonic! SONIC! Eggman's stolen everything I've made for the last 4 days! ALL my blueprints and inventions… GONE!" Tails cried out.

"Oh, boy… Here we go." Sonic sighed.

"Yes, Tails…I've stolen it all. From your blueprints, to your badniks….to even your torturing chamber… it's MINE! I've even rebuilt Mechalis!" Eggman said, before laughing maniacally.

"….You bastard…." Shadow grunted.

"Sonic, we've got to stop him, and make him pay!" Tails said, infuriated that Eggman would betray Sonic in the middle of a week of partnership.

"Don't worry, Tails… I've got an idea that just might work." Sonic said, with a devious smirk on his face.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 6- Here's the Plan

A 'Miles' In His Shoes

Chapter 6- Here's The Plan

"So….what's the idea?" Tails asked.

"Okay… Here it is." Sonic said before muttering the plan to his group (Shadow, Amy and Tails.). "….Tails will go into Eggman's Lair, acting as if he still wants to be Foximus on the inside. Eggman, being the chump that he usually is, will accept him in, and when Foximus gives a signal to us, we'll come in for the first strike. Then, Shadow and I will use the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, and we'll use our super forms to defeat Eggman and his armies of Badniks, which about 400 of them are guarding the gate."

"Wait… How does Eggman rebuild his army so quickly?" Tails asked, being a bit curious about how this happens.

"I don't know, but here's the rest of the plan." Sonic said, as he continued to explain. "There's a self-destruct button hidden in the lair, which I'm sure Eggman hasn't removed since our last visit to the lair. I'll push it while you guys evacuate the lair, and then I'll use the power of the emeralds to ensure that I don't die in the explosion." Sonic said, as he concluded his speech.

"Hmm…. But what if nothing goes according to plan?" Tails asked.

"Tails. It's been 30 minutes. One thing AT THE VERY LEAST will have to go right." Sonic said, feeling a bit overconfident with his best friend back on his side.

"He's got a point, Sonic. Eggman is very swift when it comes to fixing things. Believe me, I've seen." Shadow said to Sonic, also feeling uncertain.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll make a backup plan. Simple as that." Sonic said. "Now, let's go!" And with that, they began to head straight towards the Lair of Eggman, smashing all Badniks in the way.

"Lord Eggman, they're coming!" Mechalis 2.0 cried out.

"Uh oh. Quickly, pull the switch!" Eggman cried out, and he accidentally yelled it through the intercom beside his face, which triggered Tails to start his role in Sonic's Plan.

"Eggman, wait! Don't pull the switch! I'd like to join your team! After all, the week isn't over!" Tails said, as he acted out his line to deliver the most convincing performance possible.

"Whoa, really?" Eggman asked, shocked. "Well, then come on in!" Eggman said as he opened the door to his lair with the press of a button, and Tails walked inside.

"Good job, Tails…" Sonic whispered as he wished good luck towards his kitsune pal. But, as he finished speaking, he noticed something….odd on the ground. "Wait, what's this?" Sonic asked as he picked up the blue fragment from the ground. But before he could examine it, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Sonic, wait up!" He heard Knuckles yell out as he jogged towards where the Hedgehog and his crew were.

"HOLD UP, KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled out. "How do we know you're not going to attack us? How do we know you're not still brainwashed? How do we know that you're not trying to trick us again, like you attempted to do with Shadow?"

"Don't worry. Before he left, Tails restored the Master Emerald and my memories to normal. I placed the Emerald back on the island. So, in conclusion…. I think we're safe." Knuckles explained.

"Okay… but I've got my eye on you." Sonic said with an angry glare on his face. "Now, what's this thing?"

Knuckles examined it, until he realized where it was from. "I remember that thing! It was on Tails' back while he was Foximus!"

"Wait…." Shadow wondered. "….So, that thing could've connected to something that controlled Tails to be evil?"

"But that's impossible!" Sonic said. "Tails said to me specifically that he wasn't under anyone's control before he tried to shoot me!"

"….Maybe things aren't as they seem here." Shadow thought aloud.

"….Maybe." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, In Eggman's Lair…

"Tails, you made it!" Eggman said in a happy tone, as he seemed happy to have another living thing work with him.

"Yep. Now, what's your first order for me, Robotnik?" The nervous kitsune asked.

"Sit in that chair over there." Eggman ordered.

"Hey, that looks like the chair where I…." Tails trailed off, knowing that chair looked exactly like the one he strapped Amy into when Tails was Foximus.

"…Hey. Are you going to get in it or what?" Eggman asked impatiently, with an evil grin on his face.

"…Yes, sir." Tails said, and he reluctantly sat in the chair. But, when he got on it (as expected), he was cuffed to the chair by Badniks, and a helmet started lowering down, looking as if it was about to land on Tails' head.

"Now, Tails… would you happen to remember what this is?" Eggman asked as he held up a fragment-shaped object, which looked exactly like the one Sonic picked up (Although Tails had no idea Sonic picked one up).

"….I remember that… Sonic knocked that off of me when he kicked me… and I felt as if I had escaped mind control when he kicked it off… Wait a minute… I wasn't in control of my own body!" Tails gasped in shock.

"Yes, precisely. You still had your own mind, but I was controlling your every move and word that came out of your mouth, you miserable little fox. And now… you're going back under my control with that helmet… It's packed with those mind control chips. Soon, your mind will not be safe, Miles Tails Prower.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-SONIC! HELLLLLLLLP!" Tails wailed out, and Sonic heard him, and proceeded to drop the fragment, not knowing that it was a mind control chip.

"Don't worry, Tails! We're coming!" Sonic exclaimed, and they rushed towards the entrance of Eggman's Lair. They burst through the door (Okay, not really, the door's made of solid metal, after all) and Sonic said, "Hold on, Tails!"

"Grrr…. That meddling hedgehog ALWAYS gets in my way…. Well not THIS TIME!" Eggman exclaimed as he threw a Mind-control chip straight in Sonic's direction. Sonic evaded it, before taunting the potbellied scientist.

"Come on, Eggman! What kind of attack was that?!" Sonic taunted.

"…Oh, I wasn't aiming for you, Sonic…" Eggman said in a menacing tone, while Sonic motioned for Amy to go try and free Tails, or at least stop the machine that was trying to control him.

"Then who were you….." Sonic then trailed off, and saw Shadow's body pulsing. "Oh, crap."

"EAT THIS, SONIC!" Eggman yelled out as he controlled Shadow, and the two hedgehogs clashed in an epic battle, while Amy smashed the cuffs off of Tails with her hammer, and Tails narrowly escaped the Mind-Control Helmet. The duo then proceeded to stop Shadow from attacking Sonic anymore, as Shadow was almost unstoppable with his power combined with Eggman's strategy.

"Guys…HELP!" Knuckles grunted as he attempted to stop Shadow, and Amy and Tails proceeded to do so.

"….SONIC! Grab the data chip off of his head, quick! I'm starting to lose my grip!" Amy said as her hands started to slip off of Shadow's pulsing leg.

Sonic then grabbed the chip and snapped it in half. "Got it! HA! Take THAT, Eggman!" Sonic taunted.

"…What happened?" Shadow asked drowsily, unaware of the recent events that had occurred.

"Eh, doesn't matter." Sonic replied mildly.

Eggman was extremely vexed. However, instead of attacking Sonic's Team directly, he proceeded to pull a switch, and all of Eggman's Badniks started flowing out of a gate to the left of where he was standing. "GO! GET THEM, MY BATTALION!" Eggman screamed out, and the droids proceeded to charge towards Sonic and Co.

"Shadow? It's time." Sonic declared, and they both used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"Uh-oh." Mechalis said, as he screeched to a halt. Being the commander of the Badnik Battalion, he swallowed his fear, and proceeded to order the Badniks to "ASSAULT THEM!" The Badniks proceeded to do so, and the duo of hedgehogs clashed with the army, and a huge battle was brought out.

The Badniks put up quite a fight compared to their last attack, as this time, most of them were equipped with the technology from Sonic's Beam Gun that Eggman had built. However, our famous duo cleared nearly half of the squadron in about 5 minutes.

"Oh no… Badniks….er….EXERT THE TOXIC RAYS!" Mechalis ordered, and the Badniks proceeded to bring out bazookas that contained poisonous gas.

"SHADOW, HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Sonic said in a muffled tone, as he had already started holding his breath. And with that, they proceeded to bash the living hell out of the Badniks, destroying every last one, and freeing every last Flicky trapped inside them, including Mechalis.

"MECHALIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed out in agony.

"And now, it's your turn, Robotnik." Super Sonic said in a menacing tone, before something surprising happened.

"Guys, out of the way, let me handle this one." Tails said, as he readied himself.

"Tails, are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes… Eggman and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Tails said angrily as he grabbed Eggman by his jacket, dragging Eggman closer to him.

"Okay then, Tails." Sonic said as he deactivated his Super form, and Sonic and Company (Not Including Tails) then left the Lair of Eggman, although Sonic had accidentally dropped one of the Chaos Emeralds while on his way out.

"Now then…." Tails said as he clenched Eggman's jacket even harder, "Let's put an end to this."

"TAILS, WAIT!" Eggman screamed out as his eyes shut.

"What is it, Eggman?" Tails asked, groaning.

"Isn't this the part where I get one last request?"

"Wait, what?"

"You know… A last request, like in some of those other situations."

"Fine…What is it?" Tails asked as he dropped Eggman.

"Heh heh…. Just one thing…" Eggman said as he walked towards a mysterious room in the back.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tails said as he followed Eggman.

"Now, before I do this, Tails… I must say one word to you…. _Farewell." Eggman declared as he pressed a red button on his work desk._

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"INITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT." An electronic voice bellowed out as Eggman reached for an escape pod, but Tails pulled him back at the last second.

"OH, NO. NOT THIS TIME, IVO. IF I'M GETTING BLOWN UP…." Tails said as he looked at the exits….They were sealed shut. "….YOU'RE GETTING BLOWN UP WITH ME!" Tails screamed out as he held Eggman by the mustache, as the final seconds ticked down, and the lair exploded, blasting Eggman and Tails out to an unknown region.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed out as he saw his best friend being blown away by the Lair's detonation.

"…He did it to protect us from Eggman's wrath. If not for him, Eggman could've killed him." Shadow said as he silently prayed for Tails' safety.

"…Tails….no….." Amy said sorrowfully. As much as she disliked the fox sometimes, it was painful to see him go out like that.

"…What'll happen to him?" Knuckles wondered, worried about the safety of both Eggman and Tails.

"I don't know, Knuckles." Sonic said, as tears started to trickle down his face. This week was absolutely disastrous. And now… the problem at hand was resolved… and a new one was brought to the table.

Ice Cap Zone, 3:00 PM.

"….Whoa…Where am I?" Tails asked, shivering uncontrollably. He looked around, wondering about his whereabouts, when he realized… He remembered this place. The Ice Cap Zone.

"WOW… Didn't think the explosion would blast us this far, Eggman." Tails said. However, when he looked around, Eggman wasn't there, or anywhere in the Zone. "Eggman? Where is he?" Tails asked to himself. "Oh, well…Anyway…How am I going to get out of here?" Tails wondered, and he then spotted a Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald? Hmm… I have an idea." The fox thought to himself, looking a bit more like a wolf due to the detonation incident, and he started building a machine that would get him off of this zone.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 7- Shattered Hearts

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE YOUNG ONES. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 13, I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING HERE, OR SKIP TO THE NEXT **CHAPTER.** (**Although, you'll probably read it anyway...**)**

A 'Miles' In His Shoes

Chapter 7- Shattered Hearts

_Launch Base's Remnants, 3:02 PM_

"Ugh….where am I?" Eggman asked as he looked around him, seeing what had become on Launch Base after so much time had passed. "Wait…. This is….Launch Base, isn't it? Wow… and to think it's basically a scrap heap now…. Wow."

Eggman looked around, searching for anything that could help him find a way out of Launch Base, as he was basically surrounded by a wall of scraps, without a way out. That is, until he found a button. A button that he forgot to use back in his battle against Sonic in this place back in 1994. "Now, if I remember correctly, this'll make Badniks spring up around this abandoned arena." Eggman thought to himself whilst hesitating to press the button, until he finally proceeded to do so.

BAM! It worked, and Badniks actually sprung up from the tiles around him. "Yes! Finally, some help around here!" Eggman said.

"You…..YOU….YOU LEFT US HERE TO ROT, DIDN'T YOU?!" The Badniks growled, pissed off that Eggman would leave them here for nearly 20 years.

"What….NO! NO, that wasn't me! That was…er…..My…..cousin?" Eggman said as he attempted to make an excuse.

"Ya' cousin?" The leader of the abandoned Badniks asked. "….Alright, then. Where is the power-hungry bastard?"

"Dig me a tunnel through this rubble, and I'll show you." Eggman proposed.

"….K' then, ya' got yourself a deal then." The leader said, before the gang started tearing at the walls of rubble, before finally breaking a hole through the scrap heap. "Okay, we've held up our end of the bargain, now tell us, flabby, who's your cousin?"

"…His name's Sonic. Yes….Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said as he grinned evilly.

"…Hedgehog? Well, who the hell in your family ****ed a hedgehog?!" the leader asked, extremely unconvinced.

"….My uncle Kenny. He's a psychiatrist." Eggman lied.

"….That's one ****ed up psychiatrist." The leader said, before he and his Badnik gang found a lost Eggmobile buried under all of the trash. "Hey, doc? Do you think you can repair this? It could help us catch that hedgehog."

"Hey…that's an Eggmobile! Yeah, I can fix that." Eggman said before going over to it, repairing it until it looked like it was in mint condition(which took a while, believe me.) "….And there we go!" Eggman declared after about 20 minutes of hard work.

"Nice work, relative of a hedgehog-****ing psychiatrist." The leader said, and they all hopped aboard the massive Eggmobile, and that's when Eggman realized… it had hands attached to it!

"Wait… could this be… Big Arm?!" Eggman exclaimed. After all, he had actually never found the remains of this powerful beast.

"Looks that way. Your uncle must've left them there from when he-

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE WHOLE UNCLE THING, MAN?! JEEZ!" Eggman yelled out, extremely stressed.

"….Sorry."

"Okay. Now, anyway, which way do I go to get out of here?"

"If you ask me, I'd go to Bastard Boulevard, down through Hedgehog-****ing Highway, and then-

"SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled, as he proceeded to toss the Badniks out of Big Arm, making the Badniks explode. "Forget that plan. I'll just go and destroy Sonic myself." And he proceeded to fly through the sky, until he saw an orange speck on the floor of what looked like Ice Cap Zone.

"Is that…TAILS? He's alive?! Well, now…time to make him pay for what he did to me." Eggman said with a devious smirk on his face, before he began to descend down into the icy terrain.

"Okay…now I've just got to tighten this last bolt, and I should be done!" Tails said as he finished the brand new Chaos Tornado, Powered by the Chaos Emerald the kitsune had found.

"Well, now…. Hello, Tails." Eggman said as he got out of Big Arm, smirking all the way down.

"EGGMAN?! You're alive? But how?" Tails asked.

"….I don't really know." Eggman said, chuckling evilly. "But, it doesn't matter. It's time for you to pay, Fox Boy!" and with that, Eggman proceeded to climb back into Big Arm and charged up a bomb with about the blast radius of Ice Cap itself. "Hasta la vista, Tails." Eggman said, and he dropped the bomb onto Ice Cap from an enormous height.

"Oh…..no." Tails said lightly, before he started panicking and running from the bomb, and eventually found a cave to settle in until the blast was done. The only problem was…. There was no cover, or door to protect Tails from the big explosion. He was…done for. Eggman had got him. He couldn't go back to get the Emerald out of the machine, as it was too far from where he was at. All hope….was lost.

The sound was devastating. An explosion about the volume of Perfect Chaos, combined with the shriek of a young fox….was not a pleasant sound. In fact, if the sound had gone on for any longer, Eggman would've gone deaf, even with his ears covered. However, when the explosion was done, and the Ice in Ice Cap was fully thawed, Eggman came down to see if Tails was down…. And sure enough…. He was.

"Wow… I've done it… Tails is…dead." Eggman said as he approached the golden-brown carcass of the kitsune. He poked at him… nothing happened. He did anything he could to see if Tails was alive… it wouldn't work. "Oh no….. I've done it… I've actually went and done it. Tails… my second biggest enemy… has died. I feel so guilty…" Eggman trailed off before slightly sobbing, and soon enough, burst into tears at the loss of another person in his hands.

"He can't be dead. He can't be. He can't. NO. Tails, WAKE UP!" Eggman started panicking. He didn't think this would happen. He didn't think that his stupid bet would get one of them killed. After all of their work, after Tails built an army (Or rather, Eggman controlled him to do so) and Eggman nearly killed them both beforehand, but now… it was different. Tails actually was dead.

"…..Tails…No…" Eggman said before sighing, and said to himself, "Sonic's going to skin me alive for this." Eggman said, sobbing, and then sat down beside the carcass of Tails, drying up his tears, and starting up a speech of his.

_"You know, Tails…. I've always appreciated you. For a boy your age, your intellect was incredible. Some of the best I've seen….ever. I was honestly jealous of you this whole time… Jealous of your 'easy' life. But now, I realize…. That things aren't as easy as they look…. We'd both learned that this week. We'd both struggled trying not to ruin each other's lives…But I still ended up ruining both of our lives simultaneously…I've ruined my reputation….And you…. You're no longer alive, Tails…. I guess I hadn't realized that when you've got something, whether it's big or small, living or nonliving, you don't really seem to know how valuable it is…Until it's gone…gone…..gone." _Eggman then started to cry again, and decided to head back to Green Hill to confess to everyone what had happened.

30 Minutes Later…..

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Amy asked, spotting Eggman in the near distance.

"Looks like it, Amy. Eggman…. But wait….where's Tails?" Sonic asked, and as he finished asking, Eggman's Eggmobile descended towards the ground, and the depressed scientist hopped out of his hovercraft to deliver the news.

"Sonic….I'm sorry to say….But Tails….is gone." Eggman said regretfully.

"_Y-y-y-y-y-you mean…. He's DEAD?!" _Sonic exclaimed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes…. Tails is dead… I found him in the Ice Cap Zone… and I took my revenge on him for when he blew us out of my lair…. I took it too far… nuked nearly the whole Zone… and now Tails….is dead."

"No…. It's not true… it Can't be… Tails…." Knuckles said, getting teary-eyed.

"…..You bastard. You maniacal, blackhearted, soulless bastard. You MEANT to kill him, didn't you?!" Sonic asked, getting an extreme mix of sadness and rage within his body.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, Sonic! It was an accident… I swear." Eggman said, tearing up a bit as well.

"…It may have been an accident…but it's in the past… and as far as this reality's concerned… You can't change the past."

"…But there HAS TO BE A WAY to revive him, Sonic! An extra life box… a specific treatment… anything! I've always appreciated Tails…. His impressive intellect… his capabilities… and now… I've ruined it all. And now….*sniff*….there's no going back, is there?"

"Exactly, Eggman. When will you learn that life is not something you mess around with? You CLEARLY haven't learned it now, judging on how you relentlessly murdered my best friend. And now… you say you want to bring him back. This isn't a cartoon, Eggman… when people die… they die for good. And you should know this by now, because of all the Badniks you've made… and destroyed."

"…No… It can't end like this. I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! Shadow, is there any way to bring Tails back… back from the dead?"

"Please leave me alone, Eggman…*sniff*… I may seem like a ruthless person, but even I cared about Tails… and you've killed him."

"Shadow, we can bring him back, I know we can! I bet with the power of the Emeralds… we WILL bring him back!"

"…It's highly unlikely…but I suppose we can give it a try, Eggman."

"Thank you Shadow… if this works… I promise you that I shall be forever in your debt."

Shadow then grabbed Eggman by the neck, and said menacingly to Eggman, "And what if it DOESN'T WORK?!"

"…If it doesn't work… I'll sacrifice myself to Mobius…Just to try and bring him back… and I'm being DEAD serious right now. I WILL sacrifice myself if it doesn't work out."

"Whoa… I think Eggman's serious. He really does care about poor Tails…" Amy said to Sonic, with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Eggman…." Sonic said as he walked up to the scientist, "…It's worth a try."

"Oh, thank you… Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Now then, take us to the Ice Caps, Eggman."

And with that, Eggman, alongside Sonic and Shadow, got inside of Eggman's Eggmobile, and they flew off, heading for the Ice Cap Zone.

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 8- It All Comes Down To This

A 'Miles' In His Shoes

Chapter 8- It All Comes Down To This

_This week….has been disastrous. First, my best friend turns evil, then he nearly shoots me, then my nemesis turns out being the one behind it, my best friend nearly kills my nemesis alongside him, and then, my nemesis actually MURDERS my friend…. Absolute Chaos at its finest._

These were the thoughts that raced through Sonic's mind as Shadow and Eggman came to Ice Cap with him to try and revive Tails… and if it didn't work… Eggman himself said he would sacrifice himself… This basically meant… This was serious business.

"We're here, Sonic. Do you have the Emeralds with you?" Eggman asked, nervous about what was about to happen.

"Yes… I believe so. Let me check… 1, 2, 3,4,5,6… WAIT! WHERE'S THE SEVENTH ONE?! WHERE?! WHERE?!" Sonic began to panic. If he didn't have all 7 Chaos Emeralds, there was no point in trying to revive Tails.

"Wait… It's over there!" Eggman exclaimed, and sure enough, the Chaos Emerald's tip was sticking out of a blanket of snow.

"Got it." Sonic said. "Now then, can we get on with attempting to bring back Tails?"

"Yes…Let's just hope it works." Shadow said.

And with that, they placed the Emeralds on Tails' chest, all 7 of them. And when that was done, Sonic, Shadow and Eggman backed away, preparing for anything at all to happen. Anything would've been good for them. A signal, a light beam, anything…But, No. Nothing happened. Tails was dead for good now. Nothing could be done to bring him back… At least, nothing that they'd tried.

"T-T-T-Tails….No…. It's true. He really is dead." Sonic said, trying to hold back his tears.

"No… It's impossible." Eggman said, whimpering. Sonic may have been revived by the Emeralds before… but Tails was truly gone… until Eggman remembered one last thing he had before the lab's detonation. "Sonic, Shadow…. Try to revive Tails while I'm gone, Okay? There's something in my lab that may be able to revive him."

"I don't trust you, Eggman. I don't trust you for ONE MEASLY MINUTE! For all we know, you could be attempting to kill Knuckles and Amy behind our backs!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Please trust me…Just once, Sonic. I may have the key to Tails' revival." Eggman pleaded.

Sonic overthought this for a while, thinking of what Eggman had done recently to Mobius… controlling Tails, reviving Mechalis, nearly killing Tails in the lab's detonation, and finally killing him here…But for once, Eggman seemed serious about this… so he let him go, saying "….Okay, Eggman. But you'd better come back soon."

"I will, Sonic…" Eggman said, and he left in his Eggmobile to try….to try and find a way to revive Tails.

"Now then, Shadow… let's keep trying to revive Tails." Sonic said, and that's when Sonic saw something happening out of the corner of his eyes. A beam of 7 different colors came out of the emeralds, and Tails was actually revived!

"…Sonic?" He heard behind him.

"Wait….. TAILS?! YOU'RE ALIVE?! BUT…..how?"

"Thanks to the emeralds' energy, I bet, but either way…I'm not completely alive. You see, Kryptos sent me back down to Mobius, but only for a couple of hours…. If I don't get an extra life monitor in about 120 Minutes… I'll be gone forever."

"Wait… KRYPTOS?! You mean, the ancient god of Mobius?!" Sonic was shocked. Tails had met Kryptos, the ancient ruler of Mobius, who, when he died, became the ruler of the afterlife.

"Yes…Kryptos. Now, we need an extra life monitor, quickly! But, there wouldn't be any here…. Eggman did destroy any and all life in this zone. We need someone to get us one, and bring it here quickly! Do you have anybody who can help, Sonic?"

"Yes….Sort of. You know how Eggman…killed you? Well now he realized how important you are to him, so he's assisting us."

"Oh….Great. Can you call him and tell him to bring me an extra life monitor? Make sure he gets it done really quickly, too!"

"No problem, Tails!" Sonic said as he called Eggman.

Meanwhile, in the skies of Mobius….

"Hello?" Eggman asked, picking up his phone.

"Eggman, it's me, Sonic! Listen, Tails has been revived by the Chaos Emeralds' Power, and he's-

"WHOA! REALLY?!" Eggman was extremely shocked. "So…what do I do now?"

"Okay, listen closely, Baldy. This is EXTREMELY important. We need you to find an extra Life Monitor, and QUICKLY! If you don't get it back here in 119 Minutes, Kryptos gets to keep Tails in the afterlife forever!"

"KRYPTOS?! I thought he was just a myth…"

"Me too, Eggman. But anyways…Get the monitor! Get it quickly!"

"Okay, OKAY!" I'm on it!" Eggman said, and he proceeded to have his Eggmobile fly towards Angel Island.

15 Minutes Later…

Eggman jumped out of the Eggmobile with the finest of ease, and ran as fast as he could throughout Angel Island, trying to find an extra life monitor, until he stumbled upon one…. But he accidentally broke it. "NO…NO! I've got to find another!" Eggman yelled, and he ran almost as fast as Sonic, speeding through the Island, until he found another one, and this time he carefully picked it up, sprinted back to his Eggmobile, and used the turbo jets on his Eggmobile.

"Ah… It should be smooth sailing from here on out." Eggman said to himself, when suddenly, the Eggmobile ran out of fuel, and it splashed into the ocean. But, when it splashed down… Eggman kept going on. "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Eggman yelled out as he snapped of the arms of the Big Arm Eggmobile, and used them as oars to attempt to get to Ice Cap before it was too late.

75 Minutes Later….

"….Sonic….I don't think we have much longer…" Tails said faintly.

"Oh no… 40 Minutes… Eggman, HURRY UP!" Sonic yelled into his phone.

"….I'm almost there, Sonic… The Eggmobile crashed, and I'm paddling as quickly as I can… But, I'm almost there!"

"Well, PADDLE HARDER!"

"Roger That!" Eggman said, and he proceeded to row the living hell out of the arms, until he got to the Ice Cap Zone, with 5 Minutes to spare.

"Eggman, over here! Lie it down here!" Tails exclaimed, and Eggman did so.

"….PHEW, that was close." Eggman said, relieved. And, Tails then hit the monitor, granting him to come back to life for however long he had left.

"Tails… You've done it! You're ALIVE!" Sonic exclaimed. "….And Eggman… I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Thank you, Sonic. Glad I could help. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'll be on my way back to Green Hill. We've got some rebuilding to do."

"Very true, Eggman. Now, Tails… do you have a way for us to get out of here?"

"Yes, I do! I hid it underground in case of emergency, but here it is!" Tails said, and he pressed a button, and a plane came up from the ground. "Behold… the Tornado 3.0!"

"Whoa… Fantastic job as always, Tails!"

"Yes, Tails… quite a remarkable job you've done here." Shadow said, as even he was impressed by Tails' new invention.

"Now, then… shall we get going?"

"Yeah… Let's go back to Green Hill! We've got some things to patch up there, after all." Sonic said, and they all got in the Tornado 3.0.

"Everybody ready?" Tails asked, and the duo of hedgehogs nodded.

"Alright, then…. LET'S GO!" Tails yelled out in excitement, and he started up the plane, and it flew almost flawlessly.

To Be Concluded…


	13. Epilogue- Restoring Everything

A 'Miles' In His Shoes

Epilogue- Restoring Everything

After about 5 minutes of flight (Yeah, the Tornado 3.0 was pretty fast), Tails landed the Tornado 3.0, and everyone got off. And when everyone saw that Tails was Okay, they were absolutely Ecstatic.

"TAILS! I was so worried about you! Thank Kryptos you're alive!" Amy said as she hugged Tails, and it seemed like she wouldn't stop until Sonic forced Amy to get off of him.

"Tails, buddy! It's good to see you're okay!" Knuckles said as he gave Tails a high-five, and Tails grinned, knowing that it was good to be back.

"…Now, before we start cleaning up around Green Hill, let me just say one thing." Tails said, getting a bit serious. "…I owe many thanks towards Eggman. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be dead… So thank you, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik."

No reply was heard, as Eggman was a bit busy rebuilding his army and his fortress, preparing for another day, when he could defeat Sonic. However, he wasn't going to harm Tails for a LONG, _**LONG **_Time.

"*Sigh* Looks like Eggman will never learn…." Tails said before he started to retrieve everything he'd need for the reconstruction of Green Hill, while the others started to gather anything they could use to help.

"Now, then…Are we ready to begin?" Tails asked enthusiastically, and our cast of characters nodded, signaling that they were ready. And with that, the fixing of Green Hill had begun.

It went extremely well, and only a few mistakes were made. All the color was restored, all of the grass was regrown, and all of the Flickies that originally lived here were brought back to the Zone. The end result was absolutely astounding, and it looked as if the chaos that came from the past few days never happened.

"Well, how does it look?" Tails asked.

"It looks GREAT, Tails! Good job helping out!" Sonic complimented, and with that, everything was back to normal, and everyone went back to where they usually go.

"Now then, what's next, Sonic? Are we going to go on an adventure?" Tails asked.

"…Maybe. We may have to wait a while, Tails. After all, we don't want things to get out of hand." Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's true…But what are we going to do?"

"Let's just take some time to relax. After all, we've both had a pretty rough week."

"Okay, then." Tails said, and they prepared for the most relaxing weekend they'd had in a while.

_But Meanwhile, in the remains of Launch Base Zone…._

All was quiet in the remains of Launch Base Zone. It was so silent you could hear the gear piles rustling, as if something was coming out of the piles… And sure enough, something was. A single Badnik from the gang that Eggman tossed out emerged, alive…but barely. Its wheels were badly damaged, and its energy was running out, as this Badnik was made by pure Unlimifuel, a MASSIVE ENERGY SOURCE that could last nearly 25 Years. However, the Unlimifuel was running low on this Badnik, the leader of that one gang…

"That stupid BASTARD! I KNEW he was trouble!" The leader exclaimed angrily. "But now… It's time to make him pay for his crimes… Leaving us here 19 Years ago… Lying to us about who left us here… and destroying my main gang…. But luckily…" The rogue Badnik paused and proceeded to whistle, bringing up an army of 500 Unlimifuel Badniks, which were beefed up from training for the last few years, and were WAY stronger than the average Badnik.

"Now then…. RISE, MY BATTALION!" The Leader exclaimed. "A mad scientist by the name of Doctor Eggman has abandoned us in this land! Are we going to leave him unharmed?! Are we not going to make him pay for his consequences?!"

"NO! WE SHALL MAKE HIM PAY!" The Battalion screamed out.

"EXACTLY! NOW, LET'S GO!" The leader screamed out, and they all began to travel towards Eggman's Base in Green Hill, and they would get there…. One way or another.

**THE END**

_And so, the second part of the Dark Transference Trilogy has been finished. HOWEVER, the third one WILL NOT BE MY NEXT PROJECT. In fact, I have quite a few stories I would like to make before I create the last one in this trilogy, Such as:_

Another Sonic Fanfic that's NOT related to this trilogy.

A Kirby Fanfic (And quite a special one at that.)

And after these, THEN I'll finish this trilogy.


End file.
